


I Dream of you...

by Shinku130



Category: Operatale AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love, One Shot, Phantom/Reader - Freeform, Slight Phantom/OC, True Love, sans/reader - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: When he closes his eyes he see her. Her beautiful green eyes that haunt him, until he can finally find peace.





	I Dream of you...

He didn’t understand what had happened- he could remember leaving the stage with his brother and the others, but then an excruciating pain in his SOUL. It had all faded to black… Upon opening his sockets he was greeted to a bright white light. He raised his arm shakily to block it out. Eventually his eye lights became used to it and he lowered his arm back to his side, relieving the strain in it. He was greeted to the sight of endless water with a single tree in the center of it. His eyes settled on the tree, picking up on the bright pink blossoms that adorned it. Pain flickered in his chest from the sight; it was Moria’s favorite tree. A Sakura Tree. He lowered his eye lights to his feet and was greeted to his own sorrowful reflection in the water.

 

“It’s not your time to be here, my love.” A female voice stated from behind him.

 

He spun around quickly and his dark purple eye lights connected with familiar dark green eyes. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eye sockets as he walked slowly over his lost love.

“Is this… real?” He choked out overcome with emotions at seeing her once again.

 

“You aren’t meant to be here, Phantom…” She spoke again, pulling away from him until they were just holding hands, standing across from each other.

 

Phantom could see that she too had tears, forming in her eyes as she continued to speak,

 

“You are in the world in between life and death, my love… It’s not your time to pass on- you are still needed…”

 

Phantom shook his head, unwilling to be apart from her once again, knowing that she would- once more- be ripped from him. That pain- even the thought of it- scared him more than anything else he had ever known. She smiled gently as she places a hand upon his cheek bone and strokes it gently with love.

 

“Are you so willing to let go of your ONE just to try and remain in the past?” She spoke calmly though tears streamed down her own cheeks.

 

The tears finally began to roll down his face, leaving behind dark purple streaks as he whispered, ”I dream of you- I’m scared of losing my memories of you…”

 

She smiled wistfully as she spoke, “You can never forget me, love. I think we both know that even if I had survived; our love wouldn’t lasted. You found the ONE you were supposed to be with for all eternity. She’s calling you right now- can you hear her?”

 

Just as quick as it went quiet, Phantom could hear the sound of another female voice pleadingly call out to him.

 

“No…”

 

“Don’t leave me…”

 

“I need you….”

 

“I love you….”

 

“Wake up! Phantom wake up!”

 

The voice of the woman echoed throughout the planes of the world. Phantom looked at his lost lover, caught between his adoration for her, and his newfound love for his ONE. She smiles sadly, leaning forward and putting her first, and last, kiss upon his teeth. Something strong pulsates through him, and yanks him backwards. Falling; his’s falling away from her. She lets him go. Watching as their hands slip apart, and he sinks into the soft water that surrounds her. Away from her, again. Tilting her head back, she takes in the white sky, trying to find some semblance of peace. Tears streak down her face at a quicker pace as the wind picks up. Soft pink petals whip around her, with the occasional untouched Sakura blossom. Closing her eyes, she gave in to it all. It pulled her apart, until she became one with the softly sailing petals that she loved and cherished so much.

 

Phantom, floated down to the bottom of the water, feeling heavy and unable to even struggle. Black crept in again, and took his vision. Quietly, like snuffing out a candle. When Everything came flooding back in at once, and Phantom had to blink several times to get his vision back fully. His ONE cried out, delighted, and overjoyed that he was alive, before cradling him tenderly to her bosom and rocking back and forth gently. Tears, once of sorrow, and now of joy, streamed down her face. She whispered a single phrase over and over again. Three little words that would always bring light to his SOUL.

 

“I love you.”

 

A small smile curled over Phantom’s face softly as peace settled into his chest. At last, he fell into an actual, deep sleep. He didn’t dream of the past, but instead of the future. One his guardian angel would always watch over for all time with beautiful green eyes.

 

(Inspired by ElicitSins. Thank you all for reading!)


End file.
